


The Demon Cupid

by ijuinpurples



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: And his paperworks, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I'm Bad At Titles, Idiots in Love, Kyoya didn't agree to this, Mukuro's baking skill is as exceptional as Hayato's cooking skill, Poor Sawada Tsunayoshi, Romance, The animals are the one that appointed Kyoya, Violent Cupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijuinpurples/pseuds/ijuinpurples
Summary: Who said a certain Namimori demon can’t be a cupid? Although the said demon was totally roped into this by his little companions. Mukuro x Chrome (6996), Tsuna x Kyoko and Fon x female Mammon. Other ships to be added.





	The Demon Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR.  
> Happy White Valentine Day ^~^  
> Originally, this was supposed to be uploaded on Valentine but I didn’t have Internet and my laptop throughout the whole February. I’ll resume Sky Arcobaleno Duo and Side Effects of Growing Up by next week.  
> Set in Vongola Mansion in Italy TYL. Grown up arcobaleno. OOC alert.

“Come on, Natsu. Just help me for this one time. I’ll give you plenty of your favourite snacks later. Please…. It'll be embarrassing if I asked her myself and got rejected.” The 23 years old Vongola Decimo practically pleaded in front of his little companion while holding two premium movie tickets.  
  
"Gao." Natsu shook his head and quickly ran towards a certain Cloud guardian who was passing by.  
  
One gao from the little lion cub and the all too familiar tonfa were up in Kyoya's hand. "For trying to force your companion for doing things that he didn't want, I'm biting you to death."  
  
"Wait, Kyoya! Who said anything about forcing Natsu? I was just asking for his help!" Tsuna immediately ducked sideway as Kyoya launched a series of attack towards him.  
  
"You're trying to bribe him to do works for you."  
  
"You did that to Hibird too!”  
  
“Hn.” Kyoya was about to hit Tsuna straight in his face when he felt a light tug from Natsu.  
  
“Gao gao.”  
  
He followed Natsu’s gaze through the side of his eyes and turned to look back at Natsu who was looking expectantly at him.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Gao~~”  
  
“Ehh?” Tsuna didn’t even have time to process the short conversation between his companion and his cloud guardian when he was given a sudden hard push by the said guardian.  
  
**“Ouch!!” Thud “OUCH!!!” Thud**  
  
The series of ouch and thud lasted for a full five seconds as Tsuna fell down the spirals of stairs and stopped right in front of Kyoko.  
  
“Are you okay, Tsuna?”  
  
“Don’t worry, Kyoko. I’m used to this although it still hurt.” Tsuna half-whined and rubbed the bump on his forehead without realising that he was still holding the tickets on that hand.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“Ehh…Uhmmm…” Tsuna looked everywhere but in front of him and caught sight of Kyoya who was fixing a glare at him that obviously said “Cease this herbivorous act or I’ll bite you to death over and over again.”  
  
“I was wondering whether you’re free this Wednesday. I know it’s a holiday and you would want to spend it with oni-san, so, I-”  
  
Kyoko stifled her giggle. “You’re so silly, Tsuna. Valentine day is for couple. Of course I would love to spend the day with you. Besides, oni-san has plan with Hana that day.” She took the ticket and kissed Tsuna on his cheek. “Come on. Let’s get you fixed before Gokudera see you and throws a fit at Kyoya.”

* * *

  
"Ano, Kyoya-san, have you seen Mukuro-sama?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ohh. Sorry for interrupting you then."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Upon seeing the Chrome left with a disappointed look, Hibird started to peck at Kyoya's hair.  
  
"Stop it, Hibird."  
  
"Help Chrome. Help Mukuro." Hibird chirped as it continued to make the ex-prefect's hair messier.  
  
"Why should I help the pineapple head?"  
  
"Chrome. Nice. "  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hoot hoot." Mukurowl fly in and stared at him along with Hibird.  
  
_This is totally the omnivore's fault.  
_

* * *

  
“Achooo!!”  
  
Tsuna sneezed and accidentally knocked down his cup of coffee and drenched his paperworks.  
  
“Damn, what did I do this time to piss off Kyoya?” Tsuna groaned as he quickly wiped away the coffee to save his remaining paperworks.  
  
“Well, Mukuro still avoiding Chrome.”  
  
“How is that has anything to do with me or Kyoya?”  
  
“Are you seriously asking me that? Your mist guardian always pissed off your cloud guardian which in turn pissed off at you. Plus, you still owe him for his help in giving a little _push_ in your love relationship. Ohh, and you owe me too.” Reborn said with a hint of amusement in his eyes.  
  
“You were there?!! How did I owe you? You didn’t do anything. ” The young Decimo sputtered.  
  
“Tch. I was about to shoot you with Dying Will bullet. I miss the time when I shot the bullet and then you ran around half naked. So, you owe me a good show.”  
  
“You old pervert.” Tsuna muttered under his breath.  
  
“Huh? Did you say something, Dame-Tsuna? I know you miss my bullets, aren’t you?” Leon began to transform into Reborn’s favourite gun.  
  
“It must have been your overactive imagination, Reborn. I didn’t say anything. Oh, look at the time now. I’m late for my meeting. Bye.” Tsuna said as he jumped out from his window and fled away.  
  
“Cheeky brat. As if you can run away from me.” The hitman smirked.

* * *

  
Kyoya stared incredulously at the various splatters that decorated his kitchen's wall. It would have looked like a lovely display of a gory murder aftermath if those blotches were red and not brown in colour.  
  
"What are you doing in MY kitchen, pineapple head?" Purple flames erupted from both his tonfa and danced around him.  
  
"Oya oya, I didn't see your name here. Now, if you-"  
  
**DING  
**  
The sound of oven interrupted the two Vongola's strongest guardians.  
  
"Kufufufu, as you can see, I don't have time to play with you, skylark. Not everyone is single like yo-"  
  
**SPLATS**  
  
The thing which Kyoya assumed to be a chocolate covered liver (although it's supposed to be a love shaped cake) exploded as soon as Mukuro took it out from the oven.  
Mukuro's eye twitched as he saw the hint of amusement in the skylark's eyes.  
  
"Hn. As far as I can see, you're still single too."  
  
"Kufufufu, at least, I-"  
  
"And you're much more idiot than the omnivore."  
  
"That's it. I'm killing you no matter what Tsunayoshi said."  
  
"The feeling is mutual here. Unfortunately, I'm not interested in biting a chocolate-dipped pineapple to death. Roll, Reverse Needle Sphere Form.” He threw another small sphere which exploded upon contact with Mukuro just before the illusionist completely trapped by Roll.

* * *

  
Chrome was surprised when a big purple sphere rolling towards her and stopped right in front of her. She was even more surprised when the said sphere crumbled and revealed Mukuro who was covered in chocolate.  
  
"Mukuro-"  
  
“I’m sorry, Nagi. I didn’t mean to lose my temper and shout at you in the last mission. It just those bastards reminded me of those f***ing Estraneo and there is this rumor that you get along with the new recruit which makes me having weird feelings and...... uhmm, Nagi, why are you touching my forehead?”  
  
"You didn't have fever."  
  
"Of course I didn't have fever, Nagi."  
  
“You're not acting like yourself.”  
  
Mukuro scrunched his face. “Are you still angry with me? Is that why you try to distract me by saying I’m having a fever? I’ll bake tons of your favourite chocolate cakes as token of apology. I just need to make some adjustment. Stupid Haru giving me the wrong recipe and.............."  
  
Chrome stared blankly at her boyfriend who was still talking non-stop about practically everything and..... flicked his forehead as hard as she could.  
  
Mukuro blinked. "Ouch!!Nagi? Why are you here? Wait. What am I doing here?"  
  
"Hmm, I think you're in the midst of baking cake and got in a fight with Kyoya-san?"  
  
Mukuro's mind backtracked to what happened fifteen minutes ago and paused in dismay when he realised what Kyoya just did to him. "F***ing skylark. Did he just make me a guinea pig for the still developing truth pill? Grrr, I'm going to flood his room with chocolate next time and let him drown in it along with Tsunayoshi (because Tsuna should have known this would happen and should have warned him about it)."  
  
"I think you need a shower first before you start that plan of yours, Mukuro-sama."  
  
"Kufufufu, you don't need to remind me. I'm not Ken."  
  
Chrome laughed softly at Mukuro before she continued. "By the way, Haru's recipe is never wrong."  
  
Mukuro huffed. His face might or might not have turned red from embarrassment.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll teach you how to bake after this. And you know, there's no need to feel jealous. I'll always remain by your side forever." She gave a soft peck at his cheek.

Mukuro visibly relaxed but immediately turned sideways to hide it. "Who said I'm jealous?!"

* * *

  
“NOOO!!! My paperworks!! I don’t remember I have done anything that irritates Mukuro.” Tsuna mourned for both himself and the paperwork that fell into the puddles.  
  
_Maybe, they are still readable if I dry them up?_  
  
**BANG**  
  
A bullet wheezed past Tsuna and proceeded to burn those wet paperworks to ashes before he managed to collect them.  
  
Another bullet etched itself at the bark of the tree with a piece of paper attached to it.  
  
‘A mafia boss is always willing to redo his paperworks.’  
  
Tsuna immediately turned around to look at his surroundings. Stalker Reborn.  
  
A third bullet came flying by. This time, with message ‘I wonder how I should destroy those papers on your desk. Any idea?’ The sentence was ended with a mini drawing of a timer.  
  
“NOOOO!!! PLEASE DON’T DO ANYTHING TO THEM!!” Tsuna immediately activated his HDWM and fly back to his office in record time.

* * *

  
Kyoya was doing his paperworks in his office when Lichi appeared out of nowhere and nudged him towards the window. Kyoya only needed to take a look at the poorly disguised calm demeanour of his pathetic uncle to know what happened. That’s it. I’m going to bite whoever that starts spreading this disease. (Kyoya’s line of thought: It’s has to be a disease for everyone to display the same idiot symptoms)  
  
“No.”  
  
Lichi stared at Kyoya with a pair of kicked puppy eyes.  
  
“You’re a monkey, not a puppy.”  
  
Lichi continued to stare at his master’s nephew. This time, the said white monkey put on a kicked puppy teary eyes and a quivering mouth.  
  
Kyoya sighed again. “Fine but your master owes me two spars.”  
  
Lichi immediately cheered up and nodded.  
  
“Kusakabe, go get me a big box.”  
  
“Hai, Kyo-san.” Kusakabe bowed and left the room. He has an inkling on what his leader about to do. Poor Fon-san.

* * *

  
~At the Varia mansion~  
  
“VOOIII, Mammon!! Get you’re a** down here. There’s a package for you!”  
  
“Ushishishishi. So, whose account did you used to purchase this?” Belphegor poked the big red box laced with purple ribbon in front of him with one of his knives.  
  
“Mind your own business or your account would be the one to suffer next.” Mammon said and disappeared into her room with the box as a set of knives went passed her.

* * *

  
“……” Mammon stared incredulously at the thing or rather, an idiot martial artist who was being tied up by an intangible mess of chains and handcuffs with a monkey sitting on his head holding up a love shape banner.  
  
_Well, it’s definitely better to try my luck here compared to anger Kyoya._ Fon took a deep breath and gathered the courage that was given by his pet, Lichi and ….. his nephew.  
  
“Hi, Mammon…. Uhmmm….. Would you like …. to spend your tomorrow with me?” Fon said in Mandarin in the midst of his nervousness.  
  
“Muu, I don’t know Mandarin.”  
  
Fon’s face turned a nice shade of beetroot as he forced himself to speak in Italian. His barely functional brain totally forgot that Mammon did understand Mandarin.  
  
The said illusionist face-palmed and let out a sigh.  
  
“It’s a no, isn’t it?” Fon’s shoulder slumped down with disappointment. _I guess she hates me more than I thought. I wonder what I did to piss her off. She’s been glaring daggers at me since last month._  
  
“Don’t wear your red robe tomorrow. I don’t want to attract people’s attention.”  
  
“But, red is lucky and I think your dark hoodie robe attract-” Fon paused and blinked owlishly as the words fully registered in his mind. “Oh, that’s a yes?” He visibly brightened up like a little kid receiving a big stash of candies.  
  
“How old do you think you are? I can’t believe it took so long and so much effort for you to ask that. You’re an idiot as always. Now, get out of my room.” _I have been waiting for you to ask me, you idiot! Urgh, I can’t imagine how long you would take to say those three words._  
  
“Only you can make me feel like an idiot in this world. Mind helping me to get out of these?” Fon gestured at Kyoya’s _artistic_ work on him.  
  
“No. Do it yourself.” Mammon turned around to leave her room but was blocked by Fon who still managed to stand up despite being bound in that state. Unfortunately, the door opened at the same time and Mammon’s legs got caught by one of the chains when she staggered backwards both of them tripped and fell onto her bed.  
  
“Doesn’t know you have these kinds of kinks. Sorry for interrupting your activities, Mammon-senpai and Mr. Gentleman. I’ll come back later.” Fran’s frog hat popped out from the door and disappeared as soon as he finished apologised in his not-sorry-at-all monotone.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about Mukuro x Chrome (6996) initially but somehow, it evolved into Kyoya as the main character in this fanfic. I was stuck between writing R27 or Tsuna x Kyoko though, but since I already wrote one R27 last year, I decided to write 27Kyoko this time with a tiny bit of R27 moment XD  
> 


End file.
